iepfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
|show = SpongeBob SquarePants |dub_identifier = Original |logo = File:SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (English).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channel = 9Go! |channel2 = ABS-CBN Sports and Action |channel3 = Channel 5 |channel3_link = Channel 5 (United Kingdom) |channel4 = CBS |channel5 = CITV |channel6 = ITV |channel6_note = https://twitter.com/itv/status/109877796905562112 |channel7_link = MTV (United States) |channel7 = MTV |channel8_link = Nickelodeon (Australia and New Zealand) |channel8 = Nickelodeon |channel8_note = |channel9_link = Nickelodeon (Canada) |channel9 = Nickelodeon |channel9_note = |channel10_link = Nickelodeon (Central and Eastern Europe) |channel10 = Nickelodeon |channel10_note = |channel11_link = Nickelodeon (Central and Eastern Europe) |channel11 = Nickelodeon HD |channel11_note = |channel12_link = Nickelodeon (India) |channel12 = Nickelodeon |channel12_note = |channel13 = Nick HD+ |channel14_link = Nickelodeon (Pakistan) |channel14 = Nickelodeon |channel14_note = |channel15_link = Nickelodeon (Asia) |channel15 = Nickelodeon |channel15_note = |channel16_link = Nickelodeon (Russia) |channel16 = Nickelodeon |channel16_note = |channel17_link = Nickelodeon (UK & Ireland) |channel17 = Nickelodeon |channel17_note = |channel18_link = Nickelodeon (United States) |channel18 = Nickelodeon |channel18_note = |channel19_link = Nicktoons (UK & Ireland) |channel19 = Nicktoons |channel19_note = |channel20_link = Nicktoons (Scandinavia) |channel20 = Nicktoons |channel20_note = |channel21_link = Nicktoons (United States) |channel21 = Nicktoons |channel21_note = |channel22 = okto |channel23 = Skynet Cartoon |channel24_link = TMF (UK & Ireland) |channel24 = TMF |channel24_note = |channel25 = TVNZ 2 |channel26 = Yey! |channel27 = YTV |channel28 = RTÉjr |netflix = |service = Hulu |service2 = Voot |rating = |language = American English |seasons = 11 |episodes = 228 |production_company = Nickelodeon Animation Studio United Plankton Pictures |recording_studio = |air_date = Nickelodeon (United States): Nickelodeon (UK and Ireland): Nicktoons (United States): Nickelodeon (Canada): |website = http://www.nick.com/spongebob-squarepants/ |channel_title = Nickelodeon UK |channel_site = http://www.nick.co.uk/shows/spongebob-squarepants/76ypv4 |wikia = https://spongebob.wikia.com/ |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants |imdb = tt0206512 |tv.com = spongebob-squarepants }}SpongeBob SquarePants (originally titled SpongeBoy Ahoy!) is an animated television , created by Stephen Hillenburg for Nickelodeon. Streaming history Netflix UK and Ireland The first four seasons were added on Netflix, on . On , seasons 1 and 4 got removed from the service, and the show was removed on . On , the show started streaming again, and it was removed again on . Since , the show's been streaming again, and it currently has only Season 8, as of .https://uk.newonnetflix.info/info/70155547/s Canada Seasons 5 and 6 were added on , and the show was removed on . Since , the seasons have been streaming again.https://can.newonnetflix.info/info/70155547/s Cast |actor = Tom Kenny |audio = }} |actor = Bill Fagerbakke |audio = }} |actor = Rodger Bumpass |audio = }} |actor = Carolyn Lawrence |audio = }} |actor = Clancy Brown |audio = }} |actor = Doug Lawrence |audio = }} |} International versions Top Channel }} Mickey Channel }} OSN Nickelodeon HD }} http://kidscreen.com/2012/06/22/emerging-european-markets-catch-the-nickelodeon-bug }} }} | |version = , voice-over |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (English).png |channels = }} }} }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Bulgarian).png |channels = Nickelodeon }} |version = Diema Family, voice-over |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (English).png |channels = Diema Family Super7 }} |version = subtitled |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - title card (Bulgarian, Comedy Central Extra).png |channels = Comedy Central Extra }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - title card (Cantonese).png |channels = Asia Television ViuTV }} Nickelodeon Nova TV RTL Croatia }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Czech).png |channels = Prima Comedy Central Nickelodeon Nova 2 TV Nova Nova Gold }} |version = subtitled |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - title card (Czech, Comedy Central Extra).png |channels = Comedy Central Extra }} DR Ultra Nickelodeon Denmark }} TV3 }} Studio 23 TV5 Yey! }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Finnish).png |channels = C More Juniori Nickelodeon Finland MTV3 Sub }} |version = subtitled |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Finnish).png |channels = Nelonen }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (French).png |channels = Canal J Gulli France 3 Nickelodeon France Télétoon+ TF1 VRAK.TV }} }} |version = voice-over |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (English).png |channels = IMEDI }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (German).png |channels = Comedy Central Germany MTV Germany Nickelodeon Austria Nickelodeon Germany Nicktoons Germany ORF eins RTL SRF zwei Super RTL VIVA Germany }} Nickelodeon Greece Alfa TV Lumiere TV Plus TV ΡΙΚ2 Star Channel TeleTime }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Hebrew).png |channels = Nickelodeon Israel Makan 33 }} |version = subtitled |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon Israel }} Nickelodeon India }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Hungarian).jpg |channels = Comedy Central Hungary Cool TV Nickelodeon RTL+ RTL Klub TV2 Comedy Central Family }} |version = subtitled |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - title card (Hungarian, Comedy Central Extra).png |channels = Comedy Central Extra }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Icelandic).png |channels = Stöð 2 Krakkar Stöð 2 }} }} }} }} Italia 1 Nickelodeon Italy Super! TV Paramount Channel }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - logo (Japanese).png |channels = NHK Educational TV Nickelodeon Japan }} }} KTKhttp://kidscreen.com/2012/06/22/emerging-european-markets-catch-the-nickelodeon-bug }} |version = EBS |logo = Spongebob - title card (Korean, EBS).png |channels = EBS }} |version = Nickelodeon |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Korean, Nickelodeon).png |channels = JEI TV Nickelodeon South Korea Tooniverse }} }} }} A1https://dokumen.tips/documents/01-a101102009nova-programa-dostaven-1102009.html }} }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - title card (Standard Mandarin).png |channels = CCTV-1 CCTV-14 }} |version = Nickelodeon |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - title card (Taiwanese Mandarin).png |channels = Nickelodeon (Asia) Nickelodeon Southeast Asia YOYOTV }} |version = YOYOTV |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - title card (Taiwanese Mandarin).png |channels = Nickelodeon (Asia) Nickelodeon Southeast Asia YOYOTV }} }} }} }} |version = Glory Entertainment |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (English).png |channels = direct-to-video }} |version = IRIB Pooya |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (English).png |channels = IRIB Pooya MYTV }} }} |version = Persian Toon |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (English).png |channels = Persian Toon Shiraz TV }} |version = Master Film |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Polish).png |channels = Comedy Central Poland Comedy Central Family Poland MTV Poland Nickelodeon Poland Nicktoons Poland Puls 2 TV Puls TVP1 }} |version = MTV Poland, voice-over |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (English).png |channels = MTV Poland }} }} }} }} }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Russian).png |channels = 2x2 Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Russia TNT NTK }} |version = voice-over |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Russian).png |channels = 3+ }} | |version = O2.TV |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Serbian).png |channels = O2.TV Nickelodeon Pink Super Kids Spužva TV TV Vijesti }} | |version = Gold Digi Net, TV |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Serbian).png |channels = Nickelodeon }} | |version = Gold Digi Net, DVD |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Serbian).png |channels = direct-to-video }} | |version = subtitled |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - title card (Serbian, Comedy Central Extra).png |channels = Comedy Central Extra }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (English).png |channels = Markíza Dajto TV Markíza }} }} OTO Planet TV POP TV }} }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Swedish).png |channels = Nickelodeon Sweden TV4 }} }} }} }} }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Turkish).png |channels = CNBC-e Nickelodeon Turkey Nickelodeon Central and Eastern Europe HD }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (English).png |channels = CNBC-e }} |logo = Spongebob Squarepants - logo (Ukrainian, PLUSPLUS).jpg |channels = PlusPlus TET }} |version = Новий канал, voice-over |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (English).png |channels = ICTV Новий канал }} |version = QTV, voice-over |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Ukrainian).png |channels = Новий канал QTV STB }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon Pakistan }} HTVChttps://tuoitre.vn/lich-phat-song-ngay-21-10-225372.htm }} |version = YouTV |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Vietnamese).png |channels = YouTV }} Stwnsh }} |} References Category:9Go! programming Category:ABS-CBN Sports and Action programming Category:CITV programming Category:ITV programming Category:MTV (United States) programming Category:Nickelodeon (Australia and New Zealand) programming Category:Nickelodeon (Canada) programming Category:Nickelodeon (Central and Eastern Europe) programming Category:Nickelodeon (Hong Kong, Singapore, Taiwan, and Thailand) programming Category:Nickelodeon (Indonesia and Malaysia) programming Category:Nickelodeon (Philippines) programming Category:Nickelodeon (UK and Ireland) programming Category:Nickelodeon (United States) programming Category:Nicktoons (UK and Ireland) programming Category:Nicktoons (United States) programming Category:TMF (UK & Ireland) programming Category:TV2 (New Zealand) programming Category:Yey! programming Category:YTV programming Category:Cyw programming